


How Would You Know?

by Syphus



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Knights of Winter (D&D)
Genre: Biting, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Knights of Winter, M/M, Travel, angel - Freeform, mentions of kinks, tabaxi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus
Summary: Aritian stops Delp from getting into trouble.





	How Would You Know?

The Knights of Winter were travelling to Emon in a cart. They’d just finished a quest of fighting and killing and everyone was exhausted. Except Delp, their goblin bard. He was standing on the driver’s seat and turned toward the back of the cart where the others were sitting. Directly in front of him, eyes shut and chest rising slowly, was Pyre. The Tabaxi was slumped against Aritian, his partner, who was studying the map of Tal’Dorei. In Delp’s hand was a feather; he was stretched up on his tiptoes, trying to touch the feather to Pyre’s nose.

Before the feather could reach the cat’s nose, Aritian whispered, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you.”

Delp startled, but kept the feather where it was, less than an inch away from its target. “Oh? Why not? It could be fun.”

Aritian raised an eyebrow. “Sure, but he bites. And Bella won’t want to heal you if you wake her up by yelling.” The angel nodded towards the girl sitting across from him, her mouth slightly open in a light snore.

“And how would  _ you _ know that he bites? Not all Tabaxi are just cats.”

“Delp,” the angel narrowed his eyes, “why  _ wouldn’t _ I know that?” The goblin stood there, brow furrowing in thought as the feather hovered in place.

“Why wouldn’t you- Oh.  _ Oh. _ You mean- Aritian! That’s gross.”

“It really isn’t. Kinks don’t have to be gross.”

“No, no, no, no! Stop talking, I’m done.” The goblin turned around and sat with a huff as Aritian chuckled, returning to his map.

**Author's Note:**

> bella is an elf which, in d&d, means she doesn't sleep. technically, she trances. so why is she sleeping in this? maybe she was just experimenting?


End file.
